


Cogs in Motion

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, And here we see, Fluff, How much I don't know about steampunk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or about engineering, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 9th: Magic/Tech"The doorbell above the shop door tinkled lightly as it was opened. Lance looked up from the book he was reading, gently placing it down onto the worktop he was sat on. “I wasn’t expecting you back this soon.” He said, sliding off the desk."Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	Cogs in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely given up on getting everything out on time, y'know considering SFW ended two days ago. So anyway, here's the 9th June prompt, "Magic/Tech". Enjoy, and let me know what you though in the comments!

The doorbell above the shop door tinkled lightly as it was opened. Lance looked up from the book he was reading, gently placing it down onto the worktop he was sat on. “I wasn’t expecting you back this soon.” He said, sliding off the desk.

The old jars on the shelves rattled as he walked past, the contents clinking against the glass. The large cogs decorating the walls shone with a dull light from the light of dusk outside.

“The elbow joint’s gone stiff, and it keeps seizing up when I go to do anything strenuous,” Shiro said, shutting the door behind him. “I was wondering if you could take a look at it?” He extended his arm out, the metal work whirring as he did. 

As much as the prosthetic was there to provide Shiro with a full range of movement, the bronze and copper plating was a work of art. Sleek in design, the mechanics of it all were hidden from view. And had Shiro been wearing something with long sleeves, you wouldn’t have known it was there. 

“I guess I could,” Lance murmured, gnawing at the corner of his lip. Sure, the other man was a frequent visitor to the shop in order to get it tuned up, but Lance was only just starting to figure out how it all exactly worked. “Unless you want to wait for Hunk to get back, though his airship’s not due in for a couple of days.” 

Shiro walked further into the shop. “That’s my problem, I have a job starting in two days’ time and I need to be on the next airship which is tomorrow evening,” Shiro admitted, sitting down on the stool next to Hunk’s own bench. He knew Lance wasn’t confident with the tech in his arm, but he wouldn’t ask if he wasn’t desperate. “Come on Lance. Please?”

A minute passed by, the old clock in the corner quietly ticked every passing second. “Fine,” Lance sighed, pulling up another stool. “You’ll have to come back when your job’s done. This is gonna be far from permanent.” 

XxXxXxX 

Lance had worked quietly and efficiently, carefully removing each metal plate to reveal the contents inside. There were two central rods connected by a rounded hinge joint in the lower rod, with an abundance of wires acting as the nerves in the arm. “I think I see the problem…” He said, consulting the multiple pages of designs in front of him. 

Hunk’s detailed work provided all the information he needed, and with the aid of diagrams to boot. _Hunk I could kiss you…_ He thought happily, turning back to the other man. “I think your hydraulics systems have broken somehow,” he pointed at the plating attached to the upper rod. “I’m not sure how but…” 

Lance frowned, flicking his goggles off the top of his head and onto his face. The right eyepiece had a built-in magnifying lens, perfect for this kind of situation. “Yeah, actually I am. One of these vials has cracked and it’s leaked hydraulic fluid into the joint.” 

Shiro peered down at his arm, or more precisely the skeleton of it. “I’ve not done anything to damage it.” He stated, completely sure of the fact. 

“You’re definite on that?”

“Positive.” 

“Shiro, it’s been like three weeks since you were last in,” Lance stood, wandering over to the shelves behind him. He peered at each jar intently as he spoke. “You’re usually in for a tune up every couple of months. You must’ve done something.” 

The taller man frowned, trying to see the crack on the vial Lance had pointed out. He gave up after thirty seconds of looking; it must’ve been too small for the naked eye to see. The other two tubes happily gurgled away, the amber contents systemically running through the joint from one vial at a time.

During his intense staring at his arm, the other man had come back over with a small box in his hand. “Whatever, that doesn’t matter. As long as I get you fixed up, eh?” Lance grinned at Shiro before pulling a tiny screwdriver out of his shirt pocket. 

XxXxXxX 

The light of day had faded away by the time Lance had finished reassembling Shiro’s arm. He’d cleaned the joint of the sticky fluid; replaced the vial; filled it with hydraulic fluid; then replaced the metal plating covering the delicate internals. As he put the last piece in place, the small light outside turned on. 

Both men looked up as it did, shocked at the sudden change in light. “Have I been here that long?” Shiro wondered, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“It was dusk when you came in, so yeah,” the other man filled in, turning back to the arm in front of him. “Try it out for me?” Shiro lifted his arm up, twisting it around in an inspection. For the first time in a couple of days, the elbow joint was moving smoothly. 

He smiled, turning his gaze to Lance. “You’ve done a brilliant job Lance. Thank you.” 

A heavy blush grew in said man’s cheeks at that compliment and he turned away, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. “Hunk would’ve done it better.”

“You did everything Hunk would’ve done,” he reached forward, gently ruffling Lance’s hair with his prosthetic. “You’re a mechanic in your own right, remember that.”

Lance shrugged half-heartedly, blush not yet fully drained from his face. “Yeah yeah.” 

XxXxXxX

Shiro and Lance had stayed in the shop for a good half an hour more just talking. Talking about Lance’s work in the shop; about Shiro’s new job; all sorts really. It was when the clock struck 11 when Shiro announced he had to leave. 

They walked to the door together, and is it opened the cool night air rushed in. “Hey Shiro,” Lance called as the other man stepped out. When he turned around, he carried on. “Don’t be a stranger now. Pop in for a chat, not when your arm needs fixing up.”

Shiro gave him an easy smile, causing Lance’s heart to flutter. “Sure thing Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of steampunk/engineering.Creative licensing with the physics here guys  
> Why are endings so hard X(


End file.
